1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical instrument in particular to a cast cutter for removing orthopedic bandages of a hard-casting material type, and a method for casting the affected area in such a manner so that the cast may be easily cut by using the cast cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices and methods for removing a cast from an affected area of a patient have been developed. For example, an electric saw having a rotating or oscillating blade has been used to remove the cast from the affected area of a patient.
This electric saw has proved unsatisfactory for many reasons. In particular, this electric saw often shocks the patient getting the cast removed due to the approach of the rotating or oscillating blade against the affected area and the noise and debris generated when the electric-saw piercingly cuts the cast. This is particular disadvantage can especially occur when the patient is a child.
In addition, because of the above disadvantages, cast cuttings using an electric saw remove the cast from the affected area by penetrating through the cast in such a way so that the rotating or oscillating blade does not contact the affected area. This method necessitates the cutting of the cast once and then the use of a separate mechanical device for spreading the cut cast open.
The two separate actions must be performed due to the possibility of shock to the patient and because the operator must perform the task of cutting the cast with the electric saw, which requires extreme caution, twice on two uniform portions of the cast to avoid using a separate mechanical device to spread the cut cast open, causing agony for both the patient and the operator.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a cast cutter which does not cause shock or injury to the patient when removing the cast from the affected area, and which is provided with a hood which can be moved up and down according to the flexion caused from the difference in thickness of the cast. The hood also serves the additional role of collecting dust and debris formed from the removal of the cast.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a casting method whereby the cast cutter may perform the cutting operations easily when removing a cast from an affected area.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the cast cutter, according to this invention includes a cutting tool comprised of a first shank, cutting portion, and second shank; a first housing having a built-in rotating means which rotates the cutting tool; a tool holding means which rotatably holds the cutting tool; a second housing which receives the cutting tool having an integrated horseshoe-shaped protrusion which is inserted between the hard cover and affected area as a guide such that the hard cover may be easily cut; and a hood which is coupled to the second housing and which is movable in the up and down direction.
The method of cutting the cast by using the cast cutter configured as the above is comprised of the steps of wrapping a cast padding on the affected area; adhering adhesive tape of a smooth surfaced strip-shape on the cast padding under the hard cover portion to be cut when the hard cover is removed from the affected area with the hard cover cutter; and wrapping the hard cover on the cast padding on which the adhesive tape is adhered on a portion thereof.